


Late

by theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Late period, Other, Pregnancy Scare, Riverdale, Supportive Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge Needs a Hug, choni, friends - Freeform, late, supportive cheryl blossom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Veronica is worried that she might be pregnant. Toni and Cheryl support her through it.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I love the dynamic you have between Choni and Veronica. Please can you post something else with them? What if Veronica missed her period after sex with Reggie and is worried and tells Choni
> 
>  
> 
> Thank for this prompt anon! I hope this is the sort of thing you were looking for. You guys sure like your period/pregnancy related prompts! 
> 
> I am enjoying writing Veronica's friendship with Choni. I would like to see more of it on the show!

 

Veronica had been spending more time with Cheryl and Toni, their support had meant a lot to her after her breakdown during the 'Heathers' rehearsals.

It was a few weeks after the musical had ended that Veronica started to worry that something wasn't quite right. She'd been feeling unwell for a while, simply putting it down to the stress of everything going on in her life.

After all the drama and angst with her parents, she was temporarily staying with Cheryl and Toni. Being out of The Pembrooke was helping her stress levels..things had simply got too intense at home.

"Stress can do weird things to your body right?" She suddenly came out with one evening while her and Toni were watching TV. Cheryl was still busy writing her next student body president speech.

"Stress can do all sorts" Toni agreed with a nod as she turned to look at Veronica. "In what way are you thinking though V?" It was obvious that she has bought it up for a reason.

"Oh..no reason in particular. Just the usual..headaches, feeling anxious, messed up hormones.." she trailed off, folding her arms over herself.

Toni turned to look at Veronica, a concerned look on her face. "Messed up  
Hormones?"

"Feeling over emotional, periods all over the place.."

"Stress can cause your periods to be totally out of wack, especially if you're very stressed."

"There's out of wack and then there's just missing them all together.." she mumbled.

Toni's eyebrows knit together as she processed what Veronica was saying. "V? Did you miss your period?"

"Just stress right? You said so yourself" Veronica's gaze remained trained on the TV.

"It could be. There are other reasons you might have missed your period though.." she prompted gently, wondering if Veronica would pick up on what she was saying.

"What? No..no..it's definitely not that.." she jumped up from her seat, starting to pace across the room.

"It's not..I can't.." she was working herself up. Toni pushed herself off the couch and came to stand in front of her.

"Take a breath.." she rested her hands gently on Veronica's forearms, stilling her. "I'm not saying you're carrying a mini Mantle..I'm just saying, it's a possibility..right?"

"Right" she agreed with a small nod.

“Let’s not get worked up over this" Toni reassured her gently, trying to make Veronica feel better.

“That’s a lot easier said than done, Toni!" Veronica replied with a slight pained expression, not knowing how to handle what was happening.

“Try not to worry at the moment. We don't know if it's something to worry about so let's not worry prematurely."

“That’s easy for you to say Toni!" Veronica reiterated, a deep frown on her face as she tried to work out what to do.

Toni led Veronica back to sit down, tucking her legs under herself as she sat down on the couch to face Veronica.

"How late are we talking?"

"Late? Who's late? Are we expecting guests TT?" Cheryl appeared in the room and sat down beside Toni on the couch, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, her hand coming to rest on her thigh.

"No..no guests.." she hesitated, not wanting to share without Veronica's permission.

"She's asking about my period" Veronica mumbled, pulling her phone out to check her calendar.

A tense silence filled the room, Cheryl and Toni both watching Veronica as she checked her phone.

"Oh..shit.."

"What is it Ronnie?" Cheryl looked concerned.

"Have you figured out how late you are?" Toni's calm tone filling the room.

Veronica nodded. "I think..I think I need to take a test. Sooner rather than later.."

"As an out and proud lesbian, I am more than happy to go buy the test for you Ronnie.." Cheryl declared.

"You'd really do that for me?"

Cheryl nodded. "What are friends for right?"

"Thank you" Veronica offered them both a watery smile.

"Don't even mention it" Cheryl smiled.

"Oh god...What if I am though? I can't have a baby right now...I have school and work and I'm meant to be going to college next year.." thoughts were running through her mind and making her panic as the words tumbled out of her mouth at an alarming rate.

"Until you've taken a test and know for sure, don't let the worry consume you. I've done it enough times myself and believe me when I say it never ends well" Cheryl sympathized, her legs across Toni's lap.

"You're right babe" Toni agreed, her hand moving rhythmically along Cheryl's lower leg without even thinking about it.

"Tonight let's just try and relax..enjoy a movie and worry about it in the morning okay?"

"Okay" Veronica agreed, not wanting to think about it for the rest of the evening.

They were right, there was no point worrying now. She'd try and relax and enjoy her night.

After all, tomorrow was a brand new day and she had to believe that everything was going to be fine. And for tonight, that hope was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for for reading! Your comments always make me so happy! 😍
> 
> I always love forfilling your prompt requests! Feel free to leave them in the comments or send them to me via my tumblr (theauthenticme2019).


End file.
